


My little raccoon

by Silva_13



Series: You deserve all the happiness [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Car Accidents (mentioned), Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13/pseuds/Silva_13
Summary: This is my prize forKhafushunfor the WinterFRE2018. I hope you like it!The prompt was (in short):One of them is getting into a car wreck, but needs the car to drive to work, so it's a big problem. Whoever was not involved in the wreck is helping out by loaning their car, and they end up spending a lot of time together, and a relationship starts.





	My little raccoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khafushun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khafushun/gifts).



> This is also a prequel to Just rest, but can be read as a stand-alone.

“Wow, it's looking like you've been in a huge fight! Aren't the kids at the hospital scared of you?" 

 

Bard laughed when he imagined his friend telling his little patients he was a part of the Beagle Boys. Kili huffed in annoyance when he was greeted with the never-fading Bard-grin. But his best friend had all reason to be happy as Kili, who had been in a car accident two days prior, was not too badly injured. A whiplash, a bruised ribcage and a very impressive pair of raccoon eyes was all the brunet had received. It could have been way worse, for his seatbelt hadn't been fastened. Especially the fact that he had hit the steering wheel with his head had frightened Bard. Now the brunet looked scary but was mostly ok, fortunately. The car though was not and that was Kili's main problem now, as he needed it to drive to work.

 

Bard's expression turned more serious when he motioned him to sit at the kitchen table.

 

"How was the bus ride?"

 

Kili huffed again, supporting his head in his hands.

 

"It took me almost an hour. _One hour_ , Bard! And I got totally jolted, which doesn't help with the pain at all."

 

Bard smiled sympathetically and placed a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of his friend, who had come for breakfast after his nightshift at the hospital.

 

The conversation was interrupted when Kili noticed the number of plates on the table.

 

"Three? Are we expecting anyone?"

 

"No, I didn't have the time to tell you due to your accident; I finally found a flatmate. Tauriel's brother, to be exact."

 

"What, that blond?"

 

Kili couldn't help but blush a little, although he didn't know the man they were talking about. He only knew the things his friend and colleague Tauriel had told him. That her brother was an elementary school teacher, good looking, funny and - the best is yet to come - gay. That's why she had tried to hook them up, but they never had met due to different circumstances and then one day she had announced that he was in a new relationship.

 

"Fili, yes. He moved in last week, just in time before I’ll leave for my vacation."

 

"No plant watering for me, yaaay!" Kili laughed happily, but soon moaned in pain when his abused chest shook too much.

 

"I’m glad. Last year I had to replace all my orchids.”

 

“That was totally not my fault! You should’ve told me that they need only a tiny sip of water every two weeks!”

 

He laughed even more, gesturing vividly with his arms until he suddenly winced.

 

_Too much movement_.

 

“You should take a painkiller."

 

"I'm fine. Really it's nothing.”

 

Bard rolled his eyes, aware of the fact that Kili was downplaying the pain as he always did when he was sick or injured.

 

His new flatmate though chose that very moment to appear in the kitchen. Bard grinned from ear to ear, knowing Kili would now be aching in complete different body parts. He knew the brunet’s taste and the sight of the muscular blond in worn-out pants, low enough to almost reveal his hipbones, and a sloppy white T-shirt with a baggy neck, which allowed the nest of curly chest hair to show, would probably cause a hormonal blowout.

 

“Holy fuck! Why did you invite a raccoon for breakfast?”

 

As soon as the words were out, Fili regretted them. Bard had told him of his friend having had an accident and all he could manage was making bad jokes? He didn’t even know the guy and yet he had insulted him without even saying ‘good morning’. What a great way to start in his new environment. One day his big mouth would be the death of him.

 

But the expected negative reaction didn’t come. On the contrary, the battered looking brunet laughed heartily, revealing two rows of flashing white teeth.

 

“Well, that’s an original. I swear no-one else had the idea to call me that in the last two days! Maybe they were too polite.”

 

“Or too frightened,” Bard interjected baldly and the both of them laughed again.

 

Fili shrugged and smiled sheepishly, feeling immediately at ease with those two jokesters.

 

~~~

 

"So, how will you manage without a car?"

 

"There's no other way than the bus. I can't have Dad's since he needs it himself, and yours ... Well, you sold it."

 

"Sorry I didn't take old ladies running into you with their car into account when I brought up money for my trip to South America," Bard stated with a crooked smile.

 

Fili, who had followed the conversation silently, suddenly spoke up.

 

"Are you always working at night? Since then you could have mine, as long as I have it back in the morning to get to work myself."

 

Kili looked reluctant; accepting help from other people, especially those he didn't know, always gave him a hard time.

 

"Of course he is grateful for the offer and accepts it."

 

His eyes widened at Bard's bold words, but before he could back down Fili already beamed at him.

 

"Great, we can have breakfast every morning then."

 

Who was Kili to deny this man something which had him smiling and showing off those amazing dimples?

 

_I’m doomed._

 

Soon the basic conditions were settled. Fili as an elementary school teacher was working in the morning while Kili, being a nurse on permanent night duty, needed the car only by night. Fili had given him the spare key and he would pick it up in the evening and return it after work. Further the brunet had insisted on paying for fuel and bringing breakfast in the morning.

 

~~~

 

When Kili went home afterwards he wondered how he could possibly not screw up their arrangement. It was not about the car, he deemed himself a good enough driver to not have another crash. But having breakfast with a stranger? One he even owed? Coming to his apartment every day, eat and talk with him? That was quite another matter, although Fili seemed more than capable of keeping a conversation running all by himself.

 

Most people who met Kili didn’t think he could have second thoughts about something like that; that he in fact was shy and often felt awkward. He had built the perfect façade to cover that with splendid smiles and joking around. But those people didn’t know that Kili had lived in an orphanage for his first seven years - a time full of unkindness, hard punishments as well as a lack of love and closeness - until a kind man with the funny name Bilbo Baggins had taken pity on him and adopted him right away. His life had had a turn for the better since then. But still, old habits die hard and Kili still hid insecurity behind radiance, as he had done in his childhood to not upset his caretakers. Bard knew that too and had pushed him into that new kind of acquaintanceship on full purpose, probably to hook them up.

 

Kili huffed, as if a person like Fili would take any interest in a weirdo like him. A person who worked permanently at night, who preferred a movie night on the couch to a night spent in the clubs, who was terribly allergic to cats (all people _loved_ cats!) and lactose-intolerant in addition to that. A geek who hated Star Wars, but sucked in everything Marvel; comic books, films, merchandise … just _everything_. A teacher would probably prefer a good conversation about the exhibitions of the local museums or something similar _cultural,_ although he wasn’t sure if that counted for teachers with braided moustaches and long hair too. Anyway, Fili looked like a man who knew how to indulge in the bright side of life, he wouldn’t bother with someone like him.

 

Kili shook his head at his dark musings. What was he even thinking? He didn’t even know the guy, had actually just met him, and yet he had caught himself weighing his options. You can’t develop a crush on someone that fast. Can you?

 

~~~

 

The next morning Fili checked the coffee machine for the hundredth time to busy himself. The table was set and he looked out of the window, his fingers nervously tapping against the windowsill. How had he managed to get himself into this? Oh right, the big mouth! Inviting a complete stranger for breakfast _every day!_ He really must have lost it. What the hell should he talk about with him? What if they sat at the table, not saying anything to each other and feeling exceedingly awkward? What if he babbled all the time, as he always did, annoying Kili to no end? He hadn’t intended to make a fool out of himself and yet he had the feeling that he was about to do exactly that within the next minutes.

 

Why was he so nervous anyway? It was not like Kili meant anything to him. He didn’t know him at all, so why was making a good impression so important for him? He shook his head, moustache braids flying from side to side. It was probably just the fact that he was the best friend of his new flatmate and he knew they better got along when he didn’t want to move again.

 

The ringing bell startled him out of his thoughts and he went to open the door. Kili still looked awful with his two black eyes, although his movements told him he seemed to feel better than the day before. That or…

 

“Did you actually take a painkiller this time?”

 

The brunet looked like a child caught stealing a cookie and Fili couldn’t help but think that it was kind of cute.

 

_Extremely cute, to be honest._

 

“Well … yeah… I had enough of moving around like Pinocchio.”

 

Kili smiled sheepishly and scratched his neck, obviously feeling nervous as well and that in turn helped Fili relax. It was just having breakfast with an acquaintance, nothing to worry about.

 

In the end the two of them spent their time chatting lively while having croissants with different spreads and coffee. Lots of coffee, since they both were caffeine junkies as it turned out. That both also worked with children helped immensely to keep the conversation running.

 

It had started with Fili asking how Kili’s night had been and the latter telling him how he had carried around a coughing and feverish child for hours until the medication had finally kicked in and the girl had found some sleep. Without knowing it, the little story bought him a lot of sympathy from Fili. 

 

“My sister tells me you're really good with the kids; the best in comforting them."

 

"What? No! She's even better! I think most of my colleagues are. You don't become a paediatric nurse if you don't like children. I guess the same counts for teachers as well?”

 

Fili’s mouth twisted in a wry smile.

 

“You might think that, but unfortunately there are some of us who seem to hate kids to the core. Gladly that’s rare in elementary school.”

 

The blond was surprised when an unexpected painful expression flashed over Kili’s face and disappeared as fast as it had come. But still, the brunet looked down at his plate and didn’t answer.

 

“I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?”

 

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Fili thought about what he might have said this time. He had always been quick to talk without thinking and it often had gotten him into trouble. But this time he couldn’t figure out what he had said until Kili spoke in a meagre voice.

 

“No, you haven’t! Sorry, it’s just … uhm … I grew up in the orphanage and there were definitely people in charge for whom this is more than accurate.”

 

Kili bit his lower lip. This was no topic to discuss with people he didn't know, but yet he had brought it up himself. Why the hell had he done this? He hated to think, let alone talk, about the time before his adoption.

 

Fili, on the other hand, felt an ice-cold shiver running down his spine, when he realised only now who he had in front of him. That was exactly this certain one of his sister’s colleagues she had tried to set him up with. Only he could be so stupid to not notice and twist the knife in the wound.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. It must have been awful,” he tried to hide his discovery and show a little common sense for once.  

 

“It’s ok. You couldn’t have known. Just … uhm … can we please … uhm … not talk about it?”

 

Fili scolded himself to have brought Kili in such an uncomfortable situation and quickly nodded, thinking desperately of another topic, but the brunet beat him to that.

 

“So, Tauriel did talk about me?”

 

Now it was on Fili to feel uneasy. How much did he know? Had his sister also told him she had wanted them to meet? Deciding to play it safe he only answered, “Sure, she’s talking a lot about work and that includes colleagues as well. And since you seem to work together lots of shifts, she mentioned you once or twice.” _Or five thousand,_ he added in thought.

 

Kili couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. _Only once or twice. S_ ecretly he had hoped Tauriel might have mentioned him more often in order to introduce the both of them to one another. At least she had promised, after having raved about her brother every fucking time they had worked together. That it had never happened in the end wasn’t her fault though. Fili had met someone else before a date possibly could have taken place. So probably the blond had never heard about him and that left Kili feeling both, a little sad and relieved, because otherwise, if Fili had known, this breakfast-thing might have been really awkward.

 

“Oh good, so she didn’t say anything embarrassing?”

 

“It’s Tauriel, we’re talking about. Does that answer your question?” Fili grinned.

 

“Shouldn’t have asked.”

 

The two men laughed and continued to chat about this and that. Kili learned that Fili and his ex-boyfriend had broken up. Hence he had moved in with Bard on short notice. All too soon Fili had to go to work and Kili went home to sleep. Just before he fell asleep, snuggled up in his duvet, he thought about dazzling blue eyes and hair like golden waves, smiled and then dropped off.

 

~~~

 

During the following days they kept to their new morning routine. They felt more and more at ease around each other and soon it was clear that they had not only a lot in common, even more so they were completely in tune. All the things Kili felt self-conscious about didn’t matter to Fili. One morning the teacher had opened the door, wearing an Ironman shirt. As a result he was late for work, for they had been entirely caught up in a discussion about Loki. His lactose-intolerance was soon revealed when Fili accidently put milk in his coffee. Bard would have been proud had he known that Kili for once decided to be honest and pointed it out, before suffering through the entire day, as it had happened before, because he didn’t have the courage to tell someone about it. Fili though didn’t mind at all, he was even familiar with the matter, since some of his pupils were troubled with the same ailment.

 

“Milk is no problem for me,” the blond chattered. “But I can’t eat apples without getting an ugly rash. At least not untreated, it’s fine when they’re in a cake or cooked. It’s a cross-allergy, since I suffer from hay-fever.”

 

Kili blinked in surprise, for he had never spoken so freely about his own allergy, always getting in trouble because of it. It had cost him two boyfriends and even three adoptive families who had chosen their cat over him and his wellbeing. He still remembered being abandoned in front of the orphanage once in the middle of the night, crying and wheezing.

 

He was startled out of his thoughts when Fili’s voice cut through them.

 

“Hello? Earth to Kili, earth to Kili!”

 

“What? Sorry, did you say something?”

 

_He’ll be delighted by someone who gets lost in his thoughts and doesn’t listen at all._

“I asked if you are allergic to something, besides everything milk I mean.”

 

“I … I’m allergic to cats.”

 

The mumbled words were barely audible and Kili once again looked down at his plate.

 

“Oh that’s bad, must be really annoying for you.”

 

And after a short pause he added, “I have to admit I don’t really like cats.”

 

“You what? Everyone loves them!”

 

“Me not! My uncle has one, and she’s an outright monster. Always biting, scratching and pooping _everywhere._ “ 

 

Kili could not believe that all his flaws had no meaning in Fili’s eyes. It was just as if the blond had been crafted only to be with him. Over the last few days he had developed a huge crush on the teacher, but now he could feel that he was about to fall really hard for him. He was taken with Fili’s unconstrained approach towards people and the fact that he wore his heart on his sleeve. He also loved how he tended to talk way too much and then felt embarrassed about it.

 

If only he would feel the same.

 

~~~

 

One week later Kili was hopelessly in love. His car still wasn’t fixed since he had problems with the other party’s insurance company and so their breakfast arrangement was still going on. One day Fili had been a bit late and Kili arrived when he only had exited the shower. The brunet was extremely embarrassed when his body responded immediately to the sight. Fortunately Fili didn’t notice. The image of his blond angel, naked save for a small towel wrapped loosely around his hips, followed him for days, giving him wet dreams.

 

All too soon the last morning of their little arrangement arrived. Kili had brought Fili’s car back for the last time. In the afternoon his own vehicle would be ready to pick up. It felt like goodbye and both men, even Fili, were awkwardly quiet. In the meanwhile the bruises in Kili’s face were gone and Fili had caught himself being even more attracted to him and his huge chocolate brown eyes. He wondered if Kili would be delighted or scared away if he confessed his feelings for him. Knowing that the latter could ruin his relationship with his flatmate, he kept silent. The blond felt a wonderful time coming to an end, although he could see Kili anytime when he visited Bard.

 

Kili on the other hand was torn between asking him out or let it be, so he would spare himself the rejection and both of them the awkward situation. When Fili had closed the door behind him, he felt like crying. Why the fuck didn’t he have the guts to make his intentions clear? Now he would never get the chance to catch Fili alone, since he could only see him when he was at Bard's place. He didn't even have his number nor had he given his own. It was so typically him to let his chances pass without taking them. He didn't close an eye when he lay in his bed later, tossing and turning around in frustration.

 

~~~

 

"What's that face?"

 

Tauriel's cheerful manner was annoying to no end. At least today, as Kili didn't feel cheerful at all. So he only shrugged and went to the changing rooms. He felt bad for being such lousy company this night, but he couldn't help his mood. After the hand-over his colleague approached him more careful, a sympathetic smile on her face.

 

"It's not like you’ll never see him again."

 

Kili's jaw dropped and his eyes were huge with surprise.

 

"Yes Kili! It _is_ that obvious, you dork! You both are dorks by the way. But don't worry, I arranged something for our lunch break."

 

It was an insider joke between nurses to call their break at 2 a.m. 'lunch break'. She didn’t say anything else, leaving Kili confused.

 

When it was time for 'lunch' the brunet, once again, wondered about the number of the plates Tauriel had set on the table in the nurses' room.

 

"Three?"

 

His eyes almost popped out when the door opened and a man entered the ward, a baking tray in his hands. Suddenly an appetising smell hung in the air. But that was not the reason why Kili's eyes suddenly lit up and he beamed at their guest.

 

"Fili?"

 

The blond  shrugged, looking shy all of a sudden.

 

"Hey!"

 

He then gifted Kili with one of those deep-dimpled smiles which made his knees wobble.

 

"I kind of missed our breakfasts and since I have neither your number nor your address I thought I'd come to the hospital."

 

He timidly lifted the tray.

 

"I made pizza, it's lactose-free of course!"

 

When Kili only stared at him in silence he added, "D-do you mind?"

 

The brunet wanted to kick himself at the insecurity in those words.

 

"N- no everything's fine. Really, I'm happy you're here. But … it's 2a.m. Don't you have work in the morning?"

 

"No! Uhm, Kili, it's Saturday?"

 

"Oh shit, not again."

 

It was no secret Kili kept messing up the days of the week and the blond had always made fun of it. Fili smiled and followed him to the nurses’ room. The three of them had their pizza and chatted until Tauriel and Kili had to go back to work and Fili was about to leave. Again the brunet struggled with finding the best way to approach the matter of his feelings, but Fili beat him to that.

 

"Hey, I wondered ... I mean ... would you like to go out for dinner? Maybe next week?"

 

The dazzling smile and eager nod he got from Kili made the blond dizzy with joy.

 

~~~

 

The next Friday – Tauriel had made sure Kili knew the day – both men found themselves in a cosy little restaurant in their neighbourhood, called Bombur’s. The evening went smoothly, but Kili’s mind was running in circles. Fili asking him out meant something, didn’t it? But as always he didn’t know how to make the next step. After having an opulent meal they both declared they had to come here more often, but neither of them dared to make the next move, which left a palpable tension between them.

 

After leaving, they made their way home together, but after a short distance they reached the junction where their paths would separate.

 

Kili swallowed and then mustered all the courage he could find in himself.

 

“Hey Fili. Would you … uhm … c-coffee?”

 

He wanted to smack himself for not even getting a full sentence out of his mouth. But when Fili said he would love to, he completely forgot about it as his stomach did at least three somersaults.

 

Now, sitting on Kili’s couch with two empty mugs on the table, the both of them had made plans to go to the next Thor movie, which would be released the next month. That was at least a start, although none of them wanted to wait that long to see the other again. Kili played nervously with the hem of his shirt, his tongue seemed to be glued to his gums and his palms were sweaty. He took a deep, shuddering breath and turned to Fili, who again was lost in one of his favourite monologues about underappreciated Loki.

 

“I like you.”

 

For Kili it felt as if he had screamed the words and Fili’s gobsmacked face didn’t help the impression. Then Fili’s face cracked open with a wide smile and the brunet dared to hope.

 

“I like you, too.”

 

_Nooooo, wrong direction!_

 

“No, I mean … I like you. Like _like_ you. Very much so.”

 

He wished once again for the floor to open and swallow him as a whole. Embarrassed he looked down into his lap, nervously wringing his hands.

 

“Yes, and I meant I _like_ you too. Very much as well.”

 

And with that the blond took his hand.

 

“My little raccoon.”

 

Kili looked up to see if Fili was maybe mocking him, but he could only see adoration in those ocean blue eyes. When Kili didn’t do anything but stare, Fili continued.

 

“You’re the most caring person I know. You’re kind-hearted and gracious. You never seem annoyed when I run off at the mouth or make a stupid joke. And you’re funny and smart, and the best…”

 

“Fili?”

 

Kili’s voice was trembling, causing the teacher to look up in concern.

 

“Could you just shut up and finally kiss me?”

 

And Fili did. His lips were warm and soft and their touch ever so slightly. For a moment Kili held on his breath, afraid they might just disappear, but instead Fili deepened the kiss. The brunet opened his mouth slightly and then, before Fili’s tongue had a chance to push forward, their noses bumped and they both had to laugh at their clumsiness. Their foreheads touched and Fili cupped his cheek with his hand while Kili buried one hand in the other’s thick golden mane. They stayed like this for a few seconds before the brunet closed his eyes and kissed Fili again, who responded carefully.

 

They spent the rest of the evening that way, kissing and touching each other softly until the kisses turned more passionate, the caresses more and more sensual. When they eventually moved to the bedroom Kili couldn’t help but silently thank Mahal for the old lady who had run into his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to visit my tumblr and say hi.


End file.
